The Blue Comet
by mrjimmy101
Summary: short and sweet: A story of war love and all that Jazz. Long: when a interglatic war, comes to south park, eveyone must stand in defense of earth, lives will be lost, love will be lost and the power of the human race will be brought into qeustion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second attempt at a fanfic, my first one went so well I had to take it down XD. Tell me what you think, I would love to get a review for this one :P. **

"If the Earth could sing it would sing the song of broken promises, it would sing it to the tune of miracles, on the stage of our lives."

Michael Hindley, a few seconds ago.

The galaxy is filled with thousands of planets, no doubt each one holds something special, and each one is a treasure. Then why did they come to our treasure?

It started years ago, when petty things such as the absence of a button from a coat would concern us. It was a cloudless December night despite the cold some people just wanted to gaze at the stars, since they had been absent for so long. It was then that a great blue streak of fire illuminated the cold winter sky. The streak soared thought the sky growing larger every second, every eye was upon it, round the world people huddled around television sets hoping to see the new blue star. Men of science where most astounded by it as their instruments told them that it was just beyond mars. One question rang out thought the world that night; it echoed the thoughts of a one race of life.

What is it?

By sunrise the comet was closer it was just past the moon, it was then that the sense of awe that had enveloped the world turned to one of fear. For this object would surely leave it mark on the surface of the earth, and it was likely that that mark would cost the world dearly. However as the object approached the earth, a remarkable event occurred and the object slowed and delicately pushed its way thought our atmosphere just above the skies of Canada. Now lets us experience this event first hand from one Wendy Testuarburger.

Wendy's P.O.V:

Wendy fell backwards onto her bed she wore her normal attire that had not changed much since her childhood, she wore bright yellow jeans, A thick purple coat with large black buttons holding the two sides together. Her face was that of any teenage girl; so full of product, her eyes where a deep earthly green, almost brown unless you looked closely. Her hair was the colour of charcoal, this was only in shade however its texture was that of velvet, she normally wore on her head a pink beret, but this lay on a table not far away. At this moment in time Wendy was on vacation with her Parents in the Canadian city of Calgary. Her parents had insisted on going away on Christmas, so that Wendy could " experience Christmas in different cultures", but Wendy was a smart girl, her test papers proved that , she knew it was so that they could look at retirement homes, so that when Wendy finally moved out of the house they could fly off to their retirement home and leave behind the dangerous life that South park offered. But Wendy was content to play along. Wendy reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone, she was happy to have an Iphone, it was in Wendy's opinion the most amazing device made by man. She quickly phoned her go to girl, Bebe Stevens. The phone rang three times, until a click was heard then, a intake of air.

"Hey darling" Wendy said in a sing song voice, a slight smile growing on her lips

"Hey Hun, how's Canada" said Bebe Stevens in the same singsong voice Wendy had used.

"Cut the crap Bebe, You know why I called" Wendy said in what she hoped was an angry voice.

"you calling about that stick up your arse" Bebe said in very casual voice.

Then a moment of silence followed , which was shortly replaced by the laughter of the two girls.

"So did you see it then?" Bebe asked in an eager voice Wendy could almost imagine Bebe leaning closer to her phone.

"Course I did it's literally, coming down right next to the city I'm in" Wendy said in a excited voice.

"Oooooh this is so exciting Bebe" Wendy said almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Oh I know it's gonna be so cool" Bebe said her excitement levels nearly matching Wendy's.

" So how's Stan then?" Wendy asked her voice returning to normal.

"God Wendy I don't know, why don't you call him and find out." Said Bebe her voice was as if she was explaining something to a very small child.

"Oh yeah sorry Bebe, call you back" Wendy said, some embarrassment creeping into her voice, her cheeks had turned somewhat red

"Ok then baby" Bebe said her voice suddenly going very high pitched and sweet.

Wendy chucked at her friend, then ended the call. She quickly Selected Stan marsh from the contact list, but before she could press call, a tremor shot though the ground sending tables and chairs to the floor, as well as Wendy's Bert, as she bent down to scoop it up, suddenly a bright blue light filled the room, the light was so intense that her windows appeared to made from the blue light, Wendy quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and placed her Bert on her head. With that she dashed out of her bedroom toward the hotel room balcony, as she stepped into the sitting room, A new feeling washed over Wendy this was not excitement of eagerness, no this was the cold grasp of terror, something suddenly felt wrong. She didn't want to be in this place anymore, she wanted to be in South Park with her friends and with her Stan. As Wendy stood there fighting with the terror that now gripped her, she was horribly thrust back into reality by a chorus of screams coming from the streets, and the sound of explosions. It suddenly occurred to Wendy that her parents must be down there.

"oh shi*" Wendy said out loud, and with that she had run towards the doorway towards the stair well , as she raced down the stairs, she heard footstep ascending the stairs fast, she rounded a corner to she a tall man with a greying ginger beard and hair, dressed in jeans and a chequered shirt, holding in his arms a Women with short black hair streaked with silver wearing a flowery summer dress, her face was turned towards the man's chest as he carried her, but Wendy saw crimson stains on the mans shirt.

"WENDY!" her farther shouted his brown eyes widening, Wendy saw that her mother did not stir at her name.

"D-d-d dad" Wendy stammered her eyes fixed on the limp body of her mother hanging in his arms.

"Wendy get back to the room. I be right behind you." He said his voice starting to crack.

"But dad whats?"

"Just go. Go and hide" Her farther shouted pointing at her his voice was now heavy with pain, Wendy thought she saw some tears leave his eyes.

Wendy just stood there, eyes wide, she tried to say something, her farther fell to his feet placing her mother down on the stairs being careful not to turn her face to Wendy. "Please" he mouthed, Wendy gave him one last look and ran, she ran back to their room and hid in the kitchen she cried all the way, she cried until she heard footsteps entre her room with that, she stopped and pushed herself further into the cupboard she was hiding in. The footsteps sounded to soft to be human, Wendy thought, suddenly she heard a sound that chilled her to the bone, the door to their room was being opened.

Stan's P.O.V

"I still can't quite believe it" Kyle exclaimed in a excited voice, as both Kyle and Stan walked down the snow lined road.

"Yeah it's pretty cool" Stan said in a voice which hardly echoed that of Kyle's excitement.

"pretty cool, Stan an alien object will be landing on earth in a couple of minutes!" Kyle's almost shouted this last part, his green eyes widening with each word.

"yeah well let's just get to Bebe's house and watch then" Stan said in a slightly frustrate voice, Kyle just nodded, and they both quicken their pace thought the snow covered streets of south park. Minutes later they arrived at Bebe Stevens house, Kyle excitedly knocked seconds passed then the door was flung open by Bebe Stevens herself, not much had changed about Bebe Stevens since elementary school except for her height of course, and as Kenny regularly pointed out her chest size.

"Hey guys" she exclaimed as she launched herself into their arms, both Stan and Kyle hugged her back, smiles starting to appear at the corners of their mouths.

"hey it started yet?" Kyle asked his voice eager.

"Just about to come on in" she said as she ushered them inside quickly closing the door on the cold of south park.

As Stan and Kyle entered Bebe's sitting room they were greeted with a chorus of "hello" and "s going on", as well as the eager face of their entire collage class. They quickly located Kenny sitting with his back to the sofa, next to him sat a rather bored Eric Cartman.

"hey guys" Stan said sitting down next to Kenny, Kyle quickly sat next to him.

"sup guys just been keeping track of Redy" Kenny smirked nodding his head up to the red haired girls that sat above him on the sofa. A grin appeared on this girls face.

"been keeping track of you to, you man whore" she said a evil grin appearing on her face.

"so flattering" Kenny smiled, she smiled back, the evil grin had been replaced with a friendly glow.

"Hey Stan, Wendy is pretty lucky to get to see this first hand, huh" Shouted token across the rabble of excited teenagers.

"Yeah that's my girl" Stan shouted back, a goofy smile had started to appear on his face.

"Hey Stan did Wendy call you?" Bebe asked as she walked in her sitting room a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"No she call you then?" Stan said turning to Bebe, his eyes hungry for answers.

"Yeah, she must have a bad signal." Bebe said as she sat down on the sofa, placing the popcorn on her lap.

"Ok turn it on then" shouted Kyle his voice dripping with anticipation.

Everyone stopped talking all eyes turned to Bebe's television set as it flicked to life, after someone selected the news channel the anticipation in the room was so immense that, it could almost be heard on the hushed breaths of the group of teenagers. As the television turned on the face of a news anchor wearing a blue suit and tie, and brown hair came onto the screen a grim look upon his face.

"We say again, that all communications with southern Canada have been lost, it is unknown though speculated that the blue comet or to give it its scientific name, anomaly B-17. Is the cause of this, we will of course pass on any information we receive." The report then cut to a flustered looking weather girl. The silence in Bebe's sitting room that only moments ago had stagnant with excitement, now crushed in around them, everyone felt the sense of dread that it brought with it. No one wanted to break it, and voice the question in everyone's minds.

What's happened?

"St-St-Stan do, want to try and, ring Wendy." Bebe stammered Her voice was quivering with shock Stan did not look in her eyes he was afraid that he would see the tears he was so desperately fighting back. Slowly he reached in his pocket for his phone and selected Wendy's name from the contacts. He held the phone to his ear, he held his breath desperately hoping for the silence to be broken by Wendy voice.

"Hello the mobile your trying to call appears to unavailable, try calling back later." Came a computerized female voice. Stan's face fell he slowly lowered his phone from his ear, he felt a hand on his shoulder , he looked up to see Kyle' about to say something, he also noticed that all the people in the room now stared at him their face filled with shock. In an instant rage and sadness built up inside Stan, then like a cobra it struck, Stan threw is phone across the room were it shattered against the wall Stan, looked at it, thinking how the shattered pieces so resembled his heart. behind him he heard Bebe begin to cry.

Stan remembered silently leaving Bebe's house, before he had left Bebe had laid a hand on his shoulder, and tried to smile at him but the saddens in her tear marked eyes, was like a mirror of how Stan felt. He silently left her house, he silently walked home with his friends, he silently walked to his room, he silently cried all night.

**So what you think? Should I continue or not, Let me know XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I added another chapter, obviously XD. this is two years after the first just to let you know in advance. Ok go crazy .**

When the blue Comet landed Silence came from Canada, A whole country was removed from the world. When the Americans finally broke the silence and journeyed into Canada, They found a great rock hanging in the sky above this country. The rock was attached to the earth by great threads of blue light, however more remarkable then that, they saw that on this great rock appeared marks of civilization, communication aerials, hanger bay's and great cylinders that emitted a bright glowing gas, this was no asteroid nor a natural phenomena, it was a alien vessel. At first the soldiers sent by America, could only gaze in wonder at the scale of this suspended rock, then they found the passengers of this vessel, as well as the fate of the citizens of Canada. It was on that day in December that war broke forth from the plains of Canada. The whole world answered its call fleets came from Europe, tanks from Russia, Planes from Asia and soldiers from America. Every one that could fight was asked to stand in defence of not just their nation but of their planet. The December war it was called.

Stan's P.O.V:

"Ok and McCormick, you make sure that the Lens is up to scratch."

"Yes sergeant."

"Stevens get me Ariel recon of that sector"

"Yes sergeant"

"Ok the rest of you gear up"

"Yes sergeant" Stan Marsh sighed as his squad set about their duties; it was hard to believe that 2 years ago they had been just a bunch of hapless teenagers, The December war had changed that, he had seen his once life drunk friends, change their optimism replaced with pure determination. He was sergeant Stanley Marsh of the 12th pinpoint tactical laser division, their job to use, look after and defend a highly focused laser that was used to try and disable the blue comet, when they got close enough to use it that was. In the last two years they had only just advanced past the old Canadian border and only used the laser on the comet 6 times. They had still however received casualties, worse was Clyde he had been firing a machine gun at a blue drop ship when it grew tired of his interference and had fired a plasma bolt toward him. The bolt had been the most amazing to behold liquid blue light had twisted though the air towards Clyde, however not even Clyde's desperate attempt to move could have saved him. The bolt had burned off his arm. He had screamed and clutched at his arm as he was rushed away. He was back now a cybernetic arm attached to his left shoulder; he had refused to give up.

"Sergeant." Stan turned to see Bebe standing and full attention behind him. Like the other she wore what had once been a crisp dark green jacket and pants with black boots, complete with a chest harness that had many pockets and straps. Now the uniform was covered in mud splatter marks, burn marks, and the sweat of two years of fighting. The only thing still recognizable was the words printed on the top right breast pocket.

"Stevens." Stan said Turing to face her, his voice encouraging her to go on.

"I wanted to know." she paused unsure whether or not to go on, "sir can I speak to your personally?" she finally said her voice beginning to take on a pleading tone.

"Of course Bebe" Stan said dropping the authority from his voice.

"Well it's just some of us are gonna have a game of cards tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Since we don't normally get to talk to you, you know personally, it just we miss you." She finished looking Stan in the eye her face showing a friendly smile. How Stan missed that friendly smile, it was true he spent most night alone in his tent, sometimes reading, most times however looking thought his "box", this box contained all the photos and trinkets that she had given him, there was their prom photo, a head band she has left round his house once, dried up old flowers, and a sea of photos, they all had one thing in common, they all were linked with Wendy Testuarburger, the first couple of months after the fall of Canada Stan and prayed that she would be pulled from the rubble of a destroyed city, but soon he had found out the news, the city Wendy had stayed in was now a swarm point, for the blue forces, the human forces had never even advanced up to that city, Stan had tried to remain hopeful. But over time his hope had been replaced by sadness.

"Well, I'd like to, erm, I will think about" Stan said his voice starting to become a whisper. His eyes looking anywhere except at Bebe's.

"Stan. She wouldn't want this" Bebe's voice was soft and had an air of understanding in it.

"I gotta go and check on the laser. You are Dismissed, Stevens" Stan said hurriedly and quickly started walking away.

"Yes sir" He heard Bebe say here voice sounded slightly hurt.

Stan didn't really need to check on anything, he just wanted to sit in his tent and think, so he did for about an hour or two. He kept finding himself staring off towards Canada, because despite what Stan's head said his heart still believed. Eventually this loop was broken by someone pushing open his tent door; Stan looked up to see the messy blonde hair and grubby face of Kenny McCormick, smiling back at him.

"how's it going sir?" Kenny said jolly his smile growing wider.

"Kenny you know you don't have to be formal with me here" Stan said trying to return Kenny's jolly grin.

"I know, I know just having a little fun." He said sitting down on Stan's bed next to him. "Bebe said that you seamed down." He said his voice becoming more serious as he met Stan's gaze.

"Yeah well I just don't feel well" Stan said trying to make his voice sound as disease ridden as possible.

"Yeah sure you do, so is Kyle do you miss Kyle?" Stan thought for a moment, about his friend. When he and Kyle had signed up, Stan had been thrown in with the rest of his friends from South Park. But not Kyle, Kyle was smart enough to be made an officer, and had been assigned to a frontline command. Stan rarely heard from Kyle, he missed his super best friend deeply, but at least he knew where Kyle was.

"no it's not Kyle." Stan said looking at the floor.

"Erm can't be Cartman or butters can it?"Stan almost laughed at this, he instantly felt bad for it; he did miss Cartman and butters, but they never quite brightened up his life like Wendy or Kyle. Last he heard about Cartman and butter was that they were both working in a tank squad.

"No not them" Stan said hanging his head even more.

"well then maybe it's..."Stan looked up at his friend Kenny, to see a look of realisation on his face.

"Oh Stan it's not Wendy is It." he said his voice becoming gentler.

"Well...Erm sort of" Stan said his checks turning somewhat red.

"Stan I know it's difficult but you gotta try to forget about her." Kenny said as he reached out his arm to put around Stan's shoulder.

"NO" Stan almost shouted this his voiced was filled with both rage and sadness "I will not let her Die again, not now not ever." Stan said this in a strained whisper sadness now flooding in to his voice.

"Stan you think you're the only one, how do you think Bebe feels. She learned to Deal with it she learned how to live her life. How do you think I felt when Red went MIA? You are not the only one Stanley Marsh." Kenny shouted this almost as he did so he pointed towards Stan's tent door. A look of anger and concern played across his face. Stan looked up from the floor at his friend his messy blond hair had fallen into his eyes in his anger.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I didn't realise" he said in a quiet voice he couldn't bring himself to look into Kenny's eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kenny smiling at him.

"Come on lets go play cards" he said in a encouraging voice.

"Yeah, let's play cards" Stan smiled for the first time in two years.

Wendy's P.O.V

It had been years since the day the light came, since Wendy's world had changed, she did not know how long. But she could remember the day it happened, she had hid in a cupboard, she had heard footsteps enter her room she had heard an unnatural breathing, and smelt alien odours. The footsteps had left eventually. Wendy had stayed hidden for hours, maybe even days, eventually she had crawled out of that cardboard taken her things and sneaked down stairs to the hotel lobby, she passed to spot where here farther had been only to see a heap of ashes. She had looked out of the shattered glass hotel lobby windows to see cars on fire buildings crumbling, and ash covering the road. She saw footprints in the ash, not human footprints. They were circular and had many what looked like talons all around them. Their where many of them close together. Wendy had guessed that these things had more than 6 legs; she had hid in the hotel for the first few days, hardly daring to venture out. She had eventually heard gun fire; she had rushed out to tanks and small dots that must have been soldiers on the far off hills. As she watched great flying cylinders descended down upon them like hungry hawks, then in an instant they had unleashed waves of light upon the hillside, when the cylinders left, the hillside was nothing but glass and ash.

Over the years Wendy had learnt to fear those cylinders, but she feared their occupants far more. Wendy now stood onto of a destroyed roof top she wore what had once been a black cotton overcoat. But was now stained and covered with dust and mud, she had long ago exchanged her pink coat and yellow jeans for combat pants and a tank top both these bore the marks of the destroyed city too. Her once velvet soft hair was now tangled she still tried to keep in at elbow length, but it's difficult to cut your hair with a combat knife. Her face was like the rest of her attire was covered in dust and dirt; she wore a thick dark red scarf around her mouth and neck, so she didn't choke on the ash. She clasped in her fingerless gloves a rifle with a scope clumsily taped to it. She watched thought the scope one of them move around. It's body was electric blue streaked with blood red veins, it's lower body was like a centipede, with six legs ending in a circle shaped foot it's upper body was something that no creature on earth could compare to its waist was thin until it abruptly widened into a triangle shape with over lapping plates of dark blue armour, from under these plates sprouted four thick arms two in the centre of the chest and two were us a humans arms would be, Wendy's knew that the two centre arms under their wrist was a clumped mass of muscle, at will they could extended from this mass a sharp 3 foot long claw of a deep red bony substance, it head was a sphere with spikes pointed towards its front, Wendy had never seen its face up close, but she new at least that it wore a breathing mask, this was mysterious to Wendy, if they couldn't breath on this planet then why invade it? And if they could tearaform it then why not do that and just gas the human race, this puzzled Wendy but she still had a more pressing choice to make, what to do with this one. This creature was busy rummaging thought a burned out car, Wendy didn't know why nor did she care, if she killed this one it might draw more attention, if she let it search around it might find her hiding spot, and Wendy knew to stay as far away from these things as possible. She decided it would be best if she left it. She slowly lowered her rifle and flicked the safely on, her eyes never left the alien.

It was times like these that Wendy enjoyed. She slowly reached into the pocket on her coat and pulled out the three most precious things she had, first was her old pink Bert, that Wendy could never leave to the rubble, it was still clean, well compared to everything else she wore it was, Wendy slowly placed it back in her coat, she then turned her attention to the two other items she held in her gloved hand, an dusty Iphone, which only had half battery left. Wendy never used it, but she kept it in the hope that she would one day find a signal and be able to call for help. She placed this back in her pocket and turned her attention to the last object. A creased and dusty photo of 3 people huddled together on a picnic bench, in the middle was her smiling at the camera on her right was a boy in a brown jacket and red puffball hat with his arm wrapped around her shoulder he smiled goofily at the camera, this was Stan marsh, and on her left was her friend Bebe she was smiling also, her hand on her chin her elbows rested on the table she had her head cocked to one side. Wendy smiled at this picture, she could remember exactly where it had been taken and by whom, she could even remember what they had done after. She held the picture close to her heart where ever Stan was she knew he must still be alive, she knew at least that the aliens had not broken it America yet, some nights she heard distant gun fire and shouting from where she knew the border must be, sometimes she even saw specks on the horizon which she guessed where helicopters. She slipped the photo into her pocket and looked down too see the alien scuttle away, she breathed out, touched the spot where her heart was and looked Longingly towards the border, under all the grime of 2 years of fighting for survival she smiled and hoped that where ever Stan was he felt it. She then rested her back against an air vent and tried to sleep.

Stan's P.O.V:

"Ok I think, yeah I have another card please." Clyde looked up from his cards his face and voice one of upmost concentration

"There you go" Bebe said handing Clyde a creased playing card; he accepted this with his metal arm, as he took it the sound of gears turning could be heard.

"awww crap, I'm bust" exclaimed Clyde throwing his cards on the table and learning back in his chair.

"Ok how about you Stan?" Bebe asked fixing her eyes on Stan her hand quivering above a stack of cards.

"hrmmmm" Stan said , he looked at his cards a queen and a five of hearts, Stan thought for a moment, he only needed 7 to win.

"Go on Stan live life on the edge." Shouted Clyde, he said a smile appearing on his face.

"yeah Stan look how well Clyde's doing" said Kenny sarcastically from the corner of the table. They all chuckled. Before Stan could announce his next move however, Token came bursting though the tent door a flustered look on his face.

"Sarge, an, officer here to see you." He blurted out in between breaths.

"Great" said Stan as he grabbed his military jacket from the back of his chair, and pulled it on. "Ok Black show me where" he said in mock excited voice.

"Yes sir" token nodded and walked out closely followed by Stan.

Stan took advantage of the walk to try and find out a little more about why an officer would come here; when an officer came they always had bad news.

"Did he say what he wanted" Stan asked trying to pour as much authority into his voice as possible.

"Just that he wanted to see you sir." Token answered." He's in there sir" he said pointing to the mess tent.

"Ok then get back to you watch, I will see you in the morning." Stan answered as he started to walk toward the mess tent.

"Ok night sir" token said as he jogged back to his patrol. Stan sighed and walked into the mess tent, it was empty except for a tall man sitting on a bench close to the door his back facing Stan. Stan stood as up straight mentally composed himself and then in what he hoped was a respectful voice, called out a greeting.

"Sir, you wanted to see me Sir." Stan said his eyes on the persons back.

"Yes I did Marsh" said a familiar voice, Kyle Broflovski stood up A smile on his face, he wore a combat helmet with a single silver bar on it, the helmet almost covered his curly ginger hair not quite thought Stan thought, he wore the same cloths as Stan, save they were cleaner and his combat harness looked more organised.

"Oh my God Kyle!" Stan smiled back; his voice sounding both surprised and happy, reaching out his hand to shake with Kyle, Kyle clasped his hand firmly.

"How you been Dude?" Kyle said letting go of Stan's hand and sitting down on the bench he had previously just been occupying, gesturing for Stan to sit opposite him.

"Not bad dude been doing our share" said Stan taking the seat Kyle had pointed at, he quickly relaxed into it.

"Good to know, how is everybody" Kyle said moving his head forward slightly to better hear Stan's recollections.

"We're all good I suppose, you hear about Clyde?"Stan said his voice still sounded somewhat surprised to see his best friend.

"Yeah I heard about Clyde, his he ok with it?" Kyle answered his voice low, like he was asking about a dead relative.

"Oh he loves his arm, keeps saying it makes morning exercises much easier" Stan said chucking at the end, he saw Kyle start to smile as well. "Listen we've got a game of cards set up if you want to come join in?" Stan said gesturing back towards the tent he had just come from.

"No I can't Stan" Kyle said his voice suddenly becoming much grimmer.

"Oh" said Stan as he placed his arm back at his side and proceeded to give Kyle his full attention.

"You see Stan, we're still planning it but it is going to happen. We are going to push the line forward, the thing is at the moment it looks like your squad is going to be moving up to collection point 6." Kyle finished his tone was grim, Stan didn't understand why, moving forward meant this war was a little closer to ending.

"What's collection point 6" Stan said slowly a confused look on his face.

"Stan that's the city Wendy was in when the attack happened" the mention of Wendy's name sent shock waves though Stan, he saw Kyle's eyes drop; he sucked in a breath of air before continuing.

"If you don't want to move though I can swap you with another squad then you could..." he trailed off, his eyes now fixed on Stan,

"No, it will be good for me; Help me get over it" Stan mumbled this last part, his eyes drooping to the floor.

"Ok if you're sure Stan" Kyle said his voice soft. "Yeah, I'm sure" Stan said raising his head and forcing himself to look in Kyle's eyes.

"Ok, well I gotta go, catch you later Stan" Kyle said he sounded satisfied, he walk towards the door. Looking back at Stan he said.

"I missed you by the way" Stan smiled at him.

"I missed you to" he said, Kyle nodded and left, seconds later Stan heard a car start up. Stan leaned back and looked up at the fabric roof, and sighed. Deep down inside of him the new feeling of acceptance that he had developed was being forcefully shoved aside by a new much more familiar feeling; hope.

What you think, your feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok new chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way, they really mean a lot. Quick note I was a little drunk when I wrote the opening (just got back from a party) so sorry if it sucks.**

Chapter 3:

The Beast of War stirred again that day, this time its intention could not have been clearer. Its goal was to wash the sky clean of the blue comet, when the plan was made public, the human race rejoiced, for this plan promised an end to war that had held the earth in its embrace for so long. The leaders promised that they would use great lasers to destroy the comets defences, and then bring down the wrath of the human race upon the invaders; they promised the invaders would be driven from this planet, once and for all. On that day the human race would discover the cost of keeping a promise, they would discover that some promises need to be broken.

Stan's P.O.V

"Ok once we are in position we wait till the end of the countdown, defend the laser from any blue forces. When that clock hits zero we fire the laser at this point, hopefully the other squads will be in position. that should blast an opening in the rock that will give the air force a clear shot at the comets engine core. Ok" Stan marsh stood in the middle of a cluster of people all wearing army uniforms, and grim expressions. In front of him was a small metal table, its surface covered with maps and diagrams. As Stan looked around at his squad attempting to gauge their reaction he saw a mechanical hand slowly being raised, the sound of metal gears filled the dark tent.

"Yes Donovan" Stan said as he turned to the owner of the metal arm.

"Just a side thought sir, but isn't the engine core suppose to be full of plasma?" Clyde said, his tone showing traces of worry.

"Yes it is, but the plasma will burn out before it reaches ground level" Stan said attempting to make his voice sound as unconcerned as possible. In truth when he had asked Kyle this very question only hours ago, Kyle had seemed somewhat uneasy about it, but Stan knew that Kyle was the type to never really trust a theory until you had proof, and since no one had ever been in the alien ship it was mostly all guess work. So Kyle's uneasiness was to Stan understandable.

"Great should be fun to watch this baby go up" Clyde said as he leaned back in his chair, his worry replaced with eagerness.

"Sir what if the engine core isn't anywhere near where we make to hole?" Said Kenny, brushing his blond hair out of his face, as he spoke, his tone like Clyde's was one of concern.

"We're not the only ones hitting it, European naval strikes and Russian artillery will also be hitting the comet, hopefully we should hit something important" Stan said turning to Kenny and gesturing towards the maps on the table. Kenny nodded, and folded his arms, Stan took this to mean he was satisfied.

"Ok lets all get some rest, and tomorrow I will take you all to collection point 6, for your day off" Stan said in the happiest voice he had used all day. A small chuckle was heard as everybody trooped out the tent. Only Kenny Clyde and Bebe where left, Stan sat down next to Kenny, breathing out loudly as he did so.

"You couldn't have found a better time to tell us this then" Kenny asked sarcastically, nodding toward the small table that was still decorated with maps.

"I didn't know till yesterday" Stan said, his eyes on the small electric light that cast A musty yellow glow around the tent. While it was true Stan had only been told the details yesterday, he had know about the plan for a week or so, he had held off telling anyone because of very question he could sense on Kenny's lip's.

"Just a thing Stan I was looking at the plans" he said this as he pulled a map from the table onto his lap. "And I saw that erm... collection point six is, the place Wendy was when the comet came down." And here it was the question that had made Stan hold off telling his squad about a possible attack plan, a week in advance. Stan sighed and turned to Kenny and looked him directly in the eye, so he understood the truth in Stan's words.

"I didn't pick that spot it was picked for us" Stan said in a matter of fact voice, his eyes not leaving Kenny's. "I understand that Wendy is; dead" Stan had trouble saying this last part for two reasons. First it was difficult to say it out loud, it almost felt like saying it made it real. And second It wasn't entirely true, he had always held onto the hope Wendy was alive, he knew the facts were stacked against him, he hoped that if he went to the city where she had been and saw the destruction for himself it would end the war between his heart and his head. As he said these words he heard Bebe let out a small whimper, and then a shriek but this was mostly due to Clyde trying to consul her with his cybernetic arm which never quite reached a temperature above really cold. He also saw Kenny lower his eyes to the ground and start playing with a lose bit of fabric.

"Ok then well; ok" Kenny said as he stood up, patting Stan on the shoulder, his expression distant.

"Well we got a big day I suppose; better get some rest" Stan said standing up and holding open the door, beckoning for the other to leave though it.

"Yeah night guys" said Bebe, her tone had returned to normal, she stood up, slung her rifle over her shoulder and started to leave.

"Bebe, why did you bring your gun?" Kenny asked crossing his arms again, his expression of mild concern.

"Not really sure, add to the atmosphere I suppose." Bebe said looking at the rifle slung over her shoulder, her voice one of surprise.

"Fair enough, night" said Kenny as he walk thought the tent door and out into the abyss of night.

"yeah bye guys" Stan said, as Bebe and Clyde followed him, when everyone had left, Stan pulled a piece of worn string hanging to the roof and the small yellow orb that illuminated the tent turned off, with that he closed the door and started walking toward his tent, as he walked past the laser that sat in the middle of the camp, he nodded to the two guards huddled next to it. They half heartily returned his nod; Stan didn't blame them the Canadian nights where bitterly cold. As Stan approached his tent he noticed something unusual, the lights were off, and this was odd because he remembered leaving them on before he had left that morning. Stan shrugged, maybe some eco crazy patrol man had turned off the light, he pushed open his tent door, and reached for the cord of string that would illuminate the tent in a familiar musty glow. Before he could do this however the lights came on, Stan almost jumped backwards upon seeing the object that lay on his bed.

"What's up gaywad" Eric Cartman said as he rummaged thought Stan's ration box, Eric Cartman wore a dark green jumpsuit stained with oil, Stan saw that Eric still remained slightly chubby, but army rations had taken their toll on his figure and Stan noted with some disgust, that under his arm pits a even darker shade of green lingered, it appeared Cartmans was not shy about his bodily hygiene. Next to the light switch stood a much thinner person with a clump of blonde hair on his head and thick blonde stubble decorating his lower face. Butters Stotch wore the same colour jump suit as Eric Cartmans bearing similar stains, but thankfully his jump suit remained the same shade of green though out.

"Heya Stan, errrr it was Eric's idea to come see you, hope you don't mind" Butter said banging his knuckles together, and staring intently at Stan's boots.

"No- Its... it's great to see you guys again" Stan said his tone still reeling from the surprise of seeing two of his childhood friends again. "But I though you guys were in the tank core." Stan said eying Butters curiously.

"We are, got moved down here for that big battle thing; tanks are kickarse" Cartman said as he continued to rummage though Stan's ration box.

"Huh so what's it like?" Stan said grabbing a chair and Turing it around and sitting down to face butters.

"Well its real fun it's just me and Eric together in this big metal box, sometimes it gets so hot we have to..." Stan didn't hear the rest of butter recollection; he was already sitting back on his chair laughing hysterically. At that moment Kenny bust though his tent door in full combat gear two rifles in his hands.

"Stan we, gotta..." he started his voice full of purpose, he stopped abruptly at the odd scene, in front of him, next to him stood butter nervously, Cartman on Stan's bed throwing an angry glance at butters and Stan leaning back in a chair laughing uncontrollably .

"Ye- yeah Kenny" Stan said in between chuckles, sitting back up wiping a tear from his eye.

"Stan the attacks been moved forward it's happening now!" Kenny said his voice his voice deadly serious.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Cartman mumbled, "c'mon butter we gotta get to our tank" he said getting up and jogging out the door closely followed by butters. Kenny looked at Stan to see him stuffing items into his combat harness, a first aid kit, GPS, a photo of a girl in a pink beret. Whatever Kenny had to say he held it back nodded at Stan once he had finished, and threw him one of the rifles he carried, Stan caught it and dashed outside his tent, Kenny followed taking time to pull to light cord and close the door. Stan emerged into the camp compound which only minutes ago had been silent and peaceful, only now it was a scene of chaos, flood lights illuminated the centre, jeeps rushed past loaded with troops, or equipment, troops rushed around rifles in hand desperately searching for their squad members, Stan cupped his hands round his mouth and shouted as loud as his lungs could muster.

"12TH LASER DIVERSION GET TO THE LASER!" As he did so he started jogging towards the laser himself, he was relieved to see his squad already there.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked as he jogged up to his squad, his voice was full of authority. "Laser is mobile sir" shouted Token his voice full of what Stan took to be eagerness.

"Ok get loaded on the truck, you four stay with it. Everyone else get to your escorts" Stan shouted pointing first pointing at Clyde, token and 2 other soldiers who's faces Stan could not make out, he then pointed to a row of jeeps, with large machine guns mounted on top of them. Everyone rushed to their duties. The battle was on Stan thought, as he jogged to the lead jeep.

Wendy's P.O.V: Wendy sat under a partially destroyed bridge, the orange light of dawn shone though the cracks in the concrete this created a rather wonderful sight when mixed with the high amount of dust in the air. It looked as if liquid fire was pushing it way through the cracks in the bridge. Wendy however had her back to this spectacle, in front of her was a small fire above that was a crooked rusty grill, and on this sat two chunks of meat roasting slowly on the crude grill. Wendy smiled to herself the old Wendy would have never have caught, killed and eaten animals, but that lifestyle was no longer a choice. Wendy longed for the day when she could pick and chose what she ate, but those days were long gone. As Wendy turned over a chunk of meat, licking her lips as she did so, she lowered her red scarf from her mouth and using a wooden stick skewered the meat and raised it to her mouth. It was then that she heard it, most people would never notice such a small sound but Wendy after years of remaining silent had gotten use to listening to the sounds around her. She knew the sounds of the destroyed city, falling dust, the wind blowing some forgotten piece of fabric. This was a sound that was not part of the rubble; it was the sound of gunfire. Wendy quickly took a generous bite of the meat, threw it back on the grill, picked up her rifle and sprinted outside, her black overcoat billowing behind her.

She climbed up to the top of the destroyed bridge. Raised her rifle to her shoulder, and stared down the scope. She quickly homed in on the noise, it came from the border, though the scope she saw small specks in the sky, helicopters she though, as she watched, tinnier specks emerged over the hill, with this the sound of gunfire grew louder, Ground troops Wendy thought, surprise registering on her face, they never managed to get this far before. It was then that Wendy saw a sight a lot more; alien. As Wendy watched she saw hundreds of the aliens crawling though the ruins toward the liberators of Canada, she looked up to see flying cylinders descending from the sky, around their central shaft large tubes hovered rotating around the cylinder every now and then. Attached to the top of these tubes were hundreds of tiny people shaped cylinders, Wendy had seen these once before, when activated those tubes would spin fast around the cylinder as they did so they would release the smaller cylinders towards the ground, and out of those cylinders would crawl a combat ready alien soldier. A few seconds passed with Wendy just staring at the two armies. It then that she started sprinting toward the border, only one thought raced though her mind, that army is gonna need all the help it can get.

As she ran a blue blur reared up in front of her, the alien raised its circular head, its breathing mask just about visible under the shadow cast by the overhang of spikes on its head. It extended its four arms outwards, and reared its centipede like legs up, a horrible screeching noise came from under its breathing mask. Wendy reacted instantly as the creature charged and extended its two bone claws from its front arms, Wendy dived sideways as the creature rushed into the spot she had been moment ago, it talons piercing the air where her heart had been, the creature looked around, with what Wendy guessed must have been surprise, from the dusty ground 4 feet away Wendy raised her rifle, and pointed it at the creature side, she smiled to herself and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore though the alien's chest and left though its armpit on the other side of its body, accompanied by a large amount of a dark blue substance. The alien screeched again and started to stumble round its arms waving wildly about trying to clutch at something; Wendy maybe? She didn't stay long enough to find out; she was already sprinting toward the edge of the city again. The sound from her rifle still ringing in her ears.

Stan's P.O.V:

"Ok break off this is our chance" Stan shouted pointing out of the front view window. Without question Kenny forced the jeep away from the massed dust cloud that was the American liberation army, five other jeeps and a truck followed him.

"This is breaker two, we need our tank support with us" Stan said into a radio receiver as he clutched the side of the truck as it rocked from side to side, bloody potholes Stan thought. The convoy had veered off down what once must have been a busy road but was now cracked and covered in potholes.

"Breaker 2 what's your location" came a fuzzy voice on the receiver. Stan wasted no time responding.

"Just broke off from main attack force on the road to collection point 6" Stan said glancing over his shoulder at the dust cloud which still rushed towards the alien ship. In the cloud Stan could see the ghostly shapes of jeeps, trucks and tanks.

"What's up A hole" came a familiar voice from the radio speaker. Stan heard Bebe let out a surprised gasp from the back seat. Stan quickly responded.

"Cartman your are tank support?" Stan asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah us and some other Tank" Cartman responded, he appeared not to have heard Stan's worried tone. Stan sighed at least he had another hopefully more trustworthy tank escort.

"Ok then let's get this thing done." Stan said out loud to the jeep he was in and the radio so the rest of his squad could hear. "Bebe you got me that firing timer yet?" Stan turned to see Bebe typing furiously on the keyboard of a small black laptop.

"And... Yes ok we got... 25 minutes to do this thing "She looked up from her laptop; Stan noticed that sweat was starting to glisten on her forehead.

"Ok everybody we have 25 minutes to save to world." Stan announced this over the radio; he tried to make his voice sound as confident as he could, however deep down the voice of reason nagged at him, will 25 minutes be enough? He swallowed; it will have to be he thought.

"target in sight" Kenny shouted from the driver's seat, his blonde hair had fallen into his face, he didn't bother to brush it away, Stan looked forward, to see a slowly rising orange sun, bathing a jungle of collapsed buildings and roads in a deep orange light, he couldn't help it but deep down he hoped that Wendy was still alive in there somewhere.

Wendy's P.O.V: Wendy rushed thought the ruined spires of long collapsed buildings and over piles of rubble, then up a stair case with broken tiles decorating on the walls, Wendy bust out onto a rooftop rifle in hand, her scarf hanging round her next, she gasped for air, then wrapped her scarf back round her mouth. She raced over the edge of the building rested her rifle on the ledge, and peered though the scope, she saw a massive dust cloud head towards a cluster of alien drop ships, blue light erupted from them, in return the dust cloud shot back streaks of streaks of fire , that sent a almighty boom though the destroyed city. Wendy peered down at the road leading into her city she saw a smaller dust cloud race along it she tightened her grip on her rifle and breathed in. Whoever these people where they were entering hell and Wendy; she was their guardian angel.

**Ok what you think. As always your reviews are much appreciated. I still find it difficult to believe that people bothered to read this XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, First off I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in almost a week; I have been very ill and had to starve myself, so I really wasn't in the mood to be very creative. That is sort of why this chapter sucks, still recovering. XD**

Chapter 4:

The hour was upon the world, if the human race could rise to the challenge and bring down their judgement upon the aliens, then they would emerge more powerful than ever before. If they could not however humanity would become nothing but ash, thrown into the winds of time, by the hand of fate. This was the hour that defined the world.

Stan's P.O.V:

The jeep flew over a jagged pile of shattered concrete, its wheels spinning madly in the air. It landed with a loud thump on the other side thankfully it remained the right way up.

"And that is how you get air in a Jeep." Kenny shouted happily, as he slapped his hands against the steering wheel.

"Great." Stan said his voice one of relief, he quickly felt around his body, and breathed out. He still had all his limbs. He turned around to look at Bebe, she started back at him, her eyes wide, her hand was quivering, as it grasped the roof Handel of the jeep, she slowly nodded to him.

"Ok let's roll." Kenny said grabbing his rifle from the backseat and kicking open the driver's side door. Stan and Bebe followed, they quickly swept their rifle sights over the crumbling buildings and burnt out cars that surrounded them. Satisfied they followed Kenny as he climbed over the pile of rubble that they had just so elegantly flown over. As they clambered over what once must have been a bus stop, they were able to get a good view of the rest of their attack force. Stan saw his squad swiftly leaving their jeeps, just has be and Bebe had done they swept the area around them with their rifles, if they were scared they were certainly very good at hiding it, Stan thought has he carefully climbed down the side of the pile of rubble.

"Sir Truck can't come any further down, neither can the tanks" Stan looked up to see Clyde standing at the bottom of the pile of rubble, a huge machine gun resting on his shoulder.

"Isn't that heavy?" Stan asked slightly out of breath nodding towards Clyde's weapon.

"Erm sir my hand is made of metal, so not really." Clyde said, as Stan and Bebe, jumped down in front of him.

"Oh yeah. Any way get the tanks to defend the laser, tell the crew to get set up as fast as possible, get everyone else to form up over here, we're gonna sweep the area." Stan said pointing towards the mass of destroyed buildings behind him. Stan was impressed by the amount of confidence his voice held. So was Bebe apparently as she gave him an approving nod.

"You got it" Clyde said, lowering his weapon from his shoulder and holding it in both his arms. With that he jogged back the way he had came shouting at people and pointing wildly in different direction, with his weapon free right hand.

"You think we can get the laser up in time?" Bebe asked her tone worried, Stan turned to see her dusting off a concrete slab, as Stan ponder her question, she sat down and slowly and started to kick the dust at her feet.

"Always the optimist Bebe." Stan said his voice almost a whisper, Stan then gestured for Bebe to move to the side of the concrete slab, with that he sat down next to her; Stan genteelly placed his rifle on the ground at his feet, and stared forward. He could hear the distant sound of gun fire and shouting, in front of him his squad rushed from jeep to jeep carrying weapons, tools and gesturing for others to follow them, at the back of this scene was a large flatbed green truck, on this truck stood glistening magnificently in the rising sun the laser it's long silver barrel pointing randomly into the air, from this distance Stan could see people clambering over it attempting to aim it at a tiny spot on the comet that hung in the sky not far above them. As Stan and Bebe drank in this scene, Kenny followed by about 15 people came jogging up to them, leaving a small dust storm behind them, Stan sighed and stood up Bebe remained seated her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Sir Laser will be ready in 8 minutes" Kenny said proudly, as he beckoned with his weapon free hand for the people behind him to come closer. "What we doing now?" he said his eyes locked onto Stan, Stan also saw Bebe raise her eyes from the ground to look at him.

"We have to secure the area round the laser. Erm Kenny, Bebe you're with me. Token you take these three and secure that area over there" he pointed off towards the right; token nodded and raised his rifle, and started moving in the direction Stan had pointed 3 others took the same stance as him and followed. "Ok Craig" Craig looked up as he clasped both his hands around his sniper rifle, Stan took this to mean he was ready, his eyes stared vacantly at Stan, as if he didn't really see him, Stan reminded himself that those eyes could kill a man a mile away. "You take someone and go find a good spot" Stan said not breaking eye contact with Craig, he nodded. Beckoned a nearby soldier to follow him and jogged off. "Ok and the rest of you stay here this is our fallback point. They nodded, Stan could tell they would much rather go and explore the city but he was glad they didn't complain. He started walking, away from them down what had once been a main road but was now a jumble of rubble and cracked concrete. He heard two pairs of feet follow him.

"You want to slow down there cowboy!" he heard Kenny shout, Stan could almost imagine the jolly grin stretching across his face as he said this. Seconds later Kenny appeared at his right hand side and Bebe at his left.

"Ok let's do this thing" Kenny said trying to catch Stan's eye, he gave up and then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small radio. "Hey Craig you covering us yet." Kenny asked as he held the radio to his ear. Seconds past of Stan and Bebe just walking forwards scanning ahead with their rifles, while Kenny stupidly shook the radio, and muttered various curse words. Then a bust of static. And silence. Kenny angrily stuffed the radio back into his pocket, and returned both his hands to his rifle. "Son of bitch just told me to piss off."

"I thought he wasn't answering." Bebe said her voice remaining icy cool, as she lowered her rifle and glanced at Kenny.

"Well he wasn't but..."Kenny was cut off before he could finish his recollection, by a buzzing from his pocket. Curiously all three stopped as Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out the radio he had so angrily placed in there. A look of triumph on his face.

"Yes Craig." Kenny said smugly into the radio. This was shortly followed by another burst of static. Stan watched feverously as the smugness drained from Kenny's face. Kenny slowly placed the radio back in his pocket; his face wore a concerned expression. "Craig has spotted movement in our sector" he said his voice and face both showing an expression of deadly seriousness. Within seconds Bebe and Stan had raised their rifles and started sweeping the air with them, grim looks on their faces. Kenny joined them, after a minute of silence Bebe spoke up.

"Is Craig sure", her voice was filled with concentration, not once did her eyes leave her rifle sight. Kenny slowly raised the radio back to his mouth. Before he could use it however. Gunshots rang out though the destroyed city.

"Get to cover!" Stan shouted, his voice now showing signs of panic. Stan rolled. Behind a burned out car. Bebe and Kenny quickly followed suit, leaving only a ghostly Dust cloud where they had been.

"All squads check in, who fired that shot?" Kenny shouted into the radio, his hair now coated in dust and ash, as he lay belly down behind a metal bench.

"who ever it was their high up!" Bebe shouted from behind a pile of concrete. Her eyes still glued to her rifle sight.

"Craig, you fire a shot?" Kenny all most screamed this into the radio; his voice was a mix of anger and fear. Almost instantly the radio cracked with static again, Stan heard a faint voice shout back at Kenny.

"Not Craig, so that leaves three options. Number one we have an unmarked human squad with us in this city. Number 2, the aliens have swapped their plasma weapons for bullets. Or we have an armed human survivor group in the city." As Kenny said this he drew crude pictures of each scenario in the dust in front of him. When he finished he looked up expectantly at Stan.

"Number 3 sounds most likely." Stan shouted back. As he pointed his finger towards the third drawing Kenny had made.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to make contact though?" Bebe asked as she crouch ran towards Stan, trying to keep her body behind cover.

"We let them know where we are" Stan whispered back, his voice was one of realisation and a hint of uneasiness. As he said this, he slowly stood up and pulled a red cylinder from one of his pockets.

Wendy's P.O.V:

These people have no idea! Wendy thought as she slowly shifted her rifle, tracking another blue blur as it zig zaged between spires of cracked concrete. She braced herself, quickly breathed in, the second before she squeezed her finger she heard her heart thump in her head. Then, BANG! Her rifle fired. She breathed out with relief as a high pitched scream was carried to her on the dusty wind. She quickly brushed her forehead with the sleeve of her coat. Despite the cold Wendy's face was covered in sweat, her hair had fallen into her eyes she quickly brushed that away to before she again returned to the miniature world inside her rifle scope. Then she saw it A bright red light burst into life on the dusty ground below her, it waved from side to side red sparks that followed it were quickly blown into the wind. Wendy instantly spun her rifle scope to its source, her face filled with terror, was this some new alien weapon?

As she peered though the scope her fears were shattered. For the red light emitted from a small red cylinder clutched in the hand of a tall black haired man, he waved it about randomly, a scared look on his face, his blue eyes darting from destroyed building to destroyed building. Wait, Wendy felt something when she looked in those blue eyes, a familiar feeling, she knew them, she knew that hair, and she knew it parted on the right, she knew that face. Wendy gasped, then like lightning she thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out a creased photo of three people sitting on a bench. Wendy quickly looked from photo to scope, a slow look of realisation dawning on her face.

"Stan?" she lowered her scarf as she spoke revelling her mouth hanging open in surprise. Stan's name almost felt alien to say after so many years apart. But was he really here? Had he come looking for her? As happiness started to creep into Wendy for the first time in years, it was suddenly torn away, by a blue dash that streaked straight towards the red light and Stan. Wendy aimed her rifle and fired, her motive was now not just to protect an unknown human life, but to save the one she loved. CLICK, empty! Wendy gaped at her rifle a look of horror on her face, a familiar cold feeling creeping into her mind. That alien was gonna kill Stan!

"Shit!" Wendy shouted. As she threw down her rifle and sprinted towards the door, like a Jaguar she leaped down flights of stairs not caring about hurting herself, she cleared the stairs in a blur a of broken tiles and mouldy wooden doors. Before she knew it she was running towards a door that would bring her, out onto the dusty streets, she prayed she would be in time.

Stan's P.O.V:

"Nothing. Properly ran away soon as they saw us. " Stan said disappointment was stagnant in his voice. As he angrily threw the flare about into a pile of rubble a few feet away.

"Sucks." Said Bebe as she stood up and started to brush herself off, small dust clouds falling away from her. Kenny also stood and aggressively ruffled his hair.

"We tried let's just get the laser set up." He said in a defeated voice as he and Bebe started to slowly walk back the way they came. Stan stood where he was for a moment, staring into the slowly dying red smoke. He had been so sure that that survivor had been Wendy, surely they saw him, what if it was and she didn't remember him? Stan sighed and slowly started to turn around. Then suddenly lots of things happened at once, Stan heard a door break it rusty hinges, a loud screech, and someone called his name in a shrill voice, that he knew well, he had hoped to hear it every day. He turned, towards the sound of his name, there standing in the middle of the road dust blowing around her feet, stood Wendy Testuarburger. She wore a black coat, a red scarf hung around her neck, and her black hair fell around her face like the branches of a tree. Why did she look so shocked though? and why was she lower down? It was then that Stan felt numbness in his chest, he slowly turned his head forwards. To see a dark blue round face, in front of his, from under an overhang of spikes, Stan could see 6 yellow eyes staring back, with a look of triumph in them? Stan slowly looked down and shakily raised a hand to the numbness in his chest, as Stan looked down he realised to his horror that two huge red spike extended out of the aliens arms, and into, his chest. It was then that the numbness turned to excruciating pain, Stan let out a surprised sort of croak. It was then that he heard a high pitched cry that could have only have been Bebes from behind him. Suddenly Stan felt very tired, he heard a machine gun, and then a screech, and he felt himself hit the ground.

Wendy's P.O.V:

She hadn't been fast enough. She had burst out to see Stan be skewered by the alien, she had heard a scream, and a burst of machine gun fire, then the alien had fallen and dropped Stan from it grasp. Stan Marsh now lay on the dusty ground in a pool of crimson, coughing. Wendy rushed towards him; she vaguely registered two other people both with dusty blond hair race towards Stan to. One held a smoking gun, but Wendy had tunnel vision only for Stan. She threw herself to his side and clasped his bloody hand in her gloved one, hot tears had started to form in her eyes.

"W-Wendy?" Stan murmured his eyes shakily gazed into hers, his voice filled with pain. All Wendy could do was start to sob, her tears cutting clean though the years of dirt, he shakily reached out his hand to her face, touching first her hair and then her cheek, he slowly smiled, showing blood stained teeth, Wendy was vaguely aware of the two others slowly come to a halt on the other side of Stan, she saw one of them lean into the other. Shakily Stan reached with his other hand into his pocket and pulled out a creased blood stained photo of a black hair girl with hair resembling black velvet, wearing a light pink Bert.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't" Before Stan could finish he stopped his eyes now clawing into Wendy's, fear entering his gaze, as his eyes grew wide, he sucked in one last pained breath, and his hand fell from Wendy's. Stan Marsh lay dead on the dusty road. For a moment, Wendy just stared into those eyes that now so blankly looked towards the sky, devoid of life. Then she felt the tears begin to stream freely down her face. Then like someone had opened a floodgate, pain and sadness hit her. All these years of waiting, hoping and now this. Wendy thought; she was vaguely aware of someone grab her round the waist and pull her away, as she left she saw, a boy with messy blond hair knee over Stan, he gently closed Stan eyes, and then he slowly moved his hand to Stan's neck and shakily pull something metal off of it. He then touched his hands to his eyes, stood up and left.

Kenny's P.O.V:

Bebe slowly dragged Wendy away, as Kenny took Stan's dog tags he heard her begin to cry. Kenny had to fight back the tears as well he put his hand to his face and closed his eyes, and thought. Come on keep it together, solemnly he opened them and without looking at his former friend walked away, sadness beginning to bite into him.

He quietly followed the footprints left by Bebe, his eyes on the floor, slowly turning Stan's tags over in his clenched fist. He heard footsteps stop in front of him

"Corporal McCormick, what's happened?" he heard some distant voice say, without looking up Kenny slowly extended his right hand, and opened his palm, to revel a metal tag with the words "Sgt Stanley Marsh" etched into them.

"Oh shit" he heard someone say in a shocked voice.

"Where's the body?" he heard another say in what Kenny guessed was a gentle voice. But did nothing to ease the pain. Kenny pointed back the way he had come. He heard the sound of people running and felt them past him. Kenny looked back to see four people running towards Stan. Kenny solemnly continued walking past the stationery jeeps and soldiers, no one stopped to ask him anything, Kenny was glad he didn't think his voice worked any more. He reached the laser truck, he saw people clambering over the laser adjusting its aim, slightly and the base of the truck he saw two people slumped down one had her head buried in her hands only her black hair was visible, next to Wendy sat Bebe one arm round her friend trying to consul her, Bebe just stared blankly ahead. Kenny slumped down next to Bebe, not saying anything, he felt her hand touch his, he grasped it in his, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and he heard her start to slowly sob. They sat like this for a few minutes though it felt like years. Kenny eventually became aware of someone walking up to him. He looked up to see Clyde awkwardly standing in front of him, his eyes on the ground.

"We got his body, Kenny we need you to take charge." Clyde said slowly, his eyes fixed on his boots, he had tried to keep his voice reassuring, but Kenny should sense, he wanted to know what had happened.

"OK." Kenny said trying to keep his voice natural. As he stood up. Bebe raised her head from his shoulders her eyes puffy. "Bebe look after her" Kenny said his voice soft, as he gestured towards Wendy. Bebe nodded. With that Kenny got turned away and followed Clyde, he was dimly aware that he still had Stan's dog tags clutched in his sweaty palm, he gently placed it in his breast pocket.

"Laser is ready we just gotta, run final checks, other squads say everything is clear. We're gonna fire in...4 minutes." Clyde said as tapped a small electronic tablet he clasped in his metal hand. Kenny walked up beside him and grabbed the tablet, from him. He quickly glanced at it and handed it back

"I want us ready in 2 minutes" he said bluntly, his eyes locked with Clyde's.

"Yes sir" Clyde said as he aimlessly held the tablet, out towards Kenny.

"Well go!" Kenny said, in a frustrated voice, he instantly felt bad as he watched Clyde jog off. But he didn't have time for that now, he pulled out a radio from his pocket, he turned a dial shook the radio then spoke into it.

"Breaker lead this is Breaker 2, CO is KIA, request orders, over." Kenny sighed, he knew Breaker lead wasn't gonna like this. Then a burst of static and a familiar voice blasted though the radio.

"Kenny, you mean Stan's dead?" Kyle's voice was surprisingly controlled.

"Affirmative Breaker lead." Kenny said back; sighing as he finished, why did he have to be so formal about this. A short silence followed then the Static buzzed back.

"Ok Kenny you take command, fire that laser." Then the radio went dead, Kyle's had started to break towards the end, Kenny closed his eyes and breathed in, and slowly turned around and started walking back the way he had come.

Bebe's P.O.V:

Bebe lightly dabbed with at Wendy's face with a white sheet of lemony smelling fabric, Wendy looked up into Bebe eyes, Bebe saw that Wendy's eyes were red and bloodshot, and filled with sadness, Bebe managed a weak smile, she saw Wendy's eyes fall, tears starting to build at their corners. God I hate this shit, Bebe thought as she cleaned Wendy's check.

"It was my fault." Bebe heard Wendy quietly sob, as she hung her head to look at the ground.

"No its not." Bebe said, brushing Wendy's hair back behind her ears. Wendy remained looking at the floor, as if she hadn't heard her. It was then that a powerful emotion rose up inside Bebe she didn't know if it was anger or sadness, but before she knew it she was standing on her feet, Wendy was staring blankly up at her with puffy eyes. " Wendy listen to me, it's not your fault, it not my fault its not Stan's fault, It is theirs" she said point at the glowing blue rock above them, her face and voice now full of hatred for the invaders. "Now stop being upset and be, Wendy Testuarburger!" she finished in the same voice her eyes now firmly fixed on Wendy. The same look of determination and anger slowly spread across Wendy's face, as she stood up and pulled a worn pink Bert from her coat, which she placed on her head, as she did.

"I am Wendy Testuarburger." She smiled, so did Bebe.

Kenny's P.O.V:

"I need to know if it's ready!" Kenny almost shouted up at Clyde, as he stood next to the large green truck, watching Clyde and the other hurriedly adjust the laser.

"Well yes, just need to" Clyde as he pulled heavy leavers on the side of the leavers, his eyes locked onto a small screen, his voice peaking with frustration." Ok we're good, ok firing in... Shit 30 seconds, everybody ready?" Clyde shouted. Everyone shouted back, as they jumped down from the laser, backing away wiping sweat from their brows.

"Ok get ready!" Kenny shouted, he clutched at Stan's dog tag harder in his right hand.

"Ok countdown started. 5, 4,3," the tension around the laser could almost be heard Kenny remembered the last time he had felt like this, and gulped, at the irony."2,1!" the end of the laser erupted with brilliant red light, which seemed to suck in the space around it, then suddenly the light erupted forwards, it raced towards the comet, casting a dazzling red light over the city beneath it, Kenny was dimly aware of Wendy and Bebe walk up and stand to his right. Kenny however was to awed by the laser as it struck the ominous blue comet, rock fragments broke off and fell to the ground below, glowing slightly, suddenly more beams of dazzling red energy joined the first all hitting the same spot sending a shower of burning rock fragment to the earth. Kenny heard some people around him ohh and arhh, suddenly he felt a hand touch his clenched right fist he looked to his right to see Bebe her eyes still fixed on the spectacle, Wendy stood beside her wearing her pink beret, also watching the comet burn, both relief and sadness played across her face, Kenny smiled and grasped Bebes hand in his, surely it was over now. Abruptly the laser spluttered and stopped, the other beams soon followed, with his left hand Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio and whispered into it.

"Breaker lead, did it work?" his voice was hoarse, while he held the radio to his mouth awaiting a response he feverously pulled at his hair with his fingers.

"All breakers, this is phoenix strike force, coming in for low missile strike, brace yourselves!" the radio cracked with the voice of a Texas pilot. Kenny sucked in air and held it in his mouth, as he waited for the sound of flightier jets. Suddenly blue light flew from cylinders jutting out of the comet and streaked, over Kenny's head, in response Kenny heard, and great explosion, and the sound of an aircraft violently breaking the sound barrier. Deathly silence followed Kenny, felt Bebe grasping his hand in a death lock, he turned to her to see her eyes wide and staring disbelievingly into the sky.

"All, Breakers comet is..." A voice cracked over the radio only to be engulfed by static. For a moment Kenny stood there not quite believing what had happened, and then he felt the sudden urge to run. He began to turn, almost in slow motion Kenny saw a stream of red light burst from the comet and hurtle towards them, before Kenny could even scream he was engulfed by it.

**Hey, again. I'm sorry about the sad probably not being very good. XD, quick shout out, thank you so much to the people that have reviewed this your amazing, for being able to decipher my writing. It not over yet one more chapter to go, yeah woooooo, god I need to get a life, cheering in an endnote, honestly. Catch you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok fnial chapter, YEAH!, hope you enjoyed reading this, let me know if you want me to write more stories. And what you would like them to be about, as you might have geussed, I can only really think of adventure stories XD.**

Chapter 5:

Wendy's P.O.V:

Wendy suddenly heard movement, her vision was still filled with red, it slowly faded away to revel a sight Wendy almost screamed at. She lay on a yellow metal platform, near her she saw the prone bodies of Clyde, Bebe and Kenny, around them stretched a red bubble of light, that shifted it surface like water, though the bubble she saw she was on a titanic platform that stretched around, a enormous rocky interior, she looked up and saw similar platforms, in the centre running the entire length of the interior, at the centre was a great metal cylinder , just level with Wendy's eye line, was a great mass of twisting blue light. Wendy gasped she knew where she was, The Blue comet was much bigger on the inside, thought Wendy as she slowly stood up, as her vision came into focus, she saw 3 of the aliens standing in front of their bubble, their backs to the centre of the comet, Wendy noted that these ones wore no breathing masks. One of the aliens opened and a circular mouth, and began to let out a jumble of clicks and pitched screeches, suddenly a collection of mismatched voices, speaking English emitted from a black device in front of Wendy.

"Which one cannot die?" came said the device each word being said by a different voice, Wendy guessed they must be using audio from human television and radio programs, to communicate with them. As the voice finished the other around them began to sit up.

"What?" Wendy heard Bebe mutter as she slowly glanced around the gigantic alien ship. Suddenly a short click was emitted from the device, the aliens, looked at each other, and then broke into a riot of clicking and screeching. Which was shortly translated into the jumble of mismatched voices.

"One of you can avoid death, which one?" Said the voices, each word was said with different emotions, the effect was almost humorous.

"Is that why you came here? Because you think one of us can't die. Let us out!" Wendy shouted as she stood up and moved towards the aliens with clenched fists. She screamed and lunged at the aliens that remained stationery watching her. As her hand made contact with the light bubble surrounding them, she was knocked backwards to the floor, her hand felt warm, she looked at it to see her knuckles smoking, and she smelt burnt hairs. Wendy looked up to see that the two aliens flanking the centre had raised what must have been their plasma guns, they angrily clicked, the centre one began to talk, its eyes on Wendy.

"No living form may pass this" the jumble of voices translated, as the alien gestured to the red bubble surrounding them. "It is also the only thing that lets you breath, in our ship" the jumble of voices continued as the alien gestured to his mask free mouth. The alien continued to click and screech "Give us the one that cannot die and we will make your deaths quick." The voices translated again.

"Piss off!" Kenny shouted, from behind Wendy, she turned around, to see him lunch his right hand forward; his face was one of anger and, guilt? Out of his right hand flew a metal tag, which hurtled towards the aliens, and though the red bubble, it hit the alien on the left in the chest it angrily raised its rifle and scuttled right up to the edge of the bubble, clicking angry its yellow eyes on Kenny. Wendy turned back to see Kenny, staring back angrily, his fists clenched and his eyes full of hatred next to him Bebe, was getting to her feet, her expression mirroring Kenny's. Next to Wendy Clyde started, to get up as well, his metal hand clunking and whirring as he rose. His metal hand, metal passed though the bubble! Wendy needed to tell Clyde, how did she do it without attracting their attention? Suddenly Wendy knew. She launched herself into Clyde's arms as he stood up, and buried her head in his shoulder, and forced herself to cry. She heard the aliens start to make low pitched screeching, cruel laughter emitted from the black device. Slowly Wendy raised her head to Clyde's ear and whispered.

"Use your metal arm to reach though and grab that one's gun, shoot the power core." Clyde grabbed her tighter with his right hand and flexed his mechanical left hand, he understood. Wendy suddenly pushed him away from her towards the alien that had stepped closer to the bubble, Clyde turned around, as he reached the bubble, a look of haltered burning of on his face, with a battle cry he reached out his metal hand, and thrust it though the bubble and yanked the gun out of the aliens hand, a surprised click, came from the alien. Clyde held the weapon in his left hand and aimed it at the mass of twisting blue light behind the aliens, a triumphant smile on his face. He fired, the same liquid blue light that shimmered in the centre of the ship, burst from the end gun, and hurtled towards the centre, high pitched screeches echoed though the comets interior. The blast connected with the centre, for a moment, it appeared as if nothing had happened, then the light grew brighter and brighter and started to spill out of the tube it was in, it expanded out wards, consuming everything it touched in an immense blue light. The aliens that had so confidently been mocking the humans only moments ago, screeched and stated to scuttle away. The red bubble that had encased the four humans burst. Wendy and the other began to cheer.

"We did it, we're her..." Wendy heard Kenny shout, and then he abruptly stopped and started to make a choking noise. Wendy turned to see Kenny clutching at his throat, Bebe stood next to him, cold terror in her eyes, as she fell to her knees. Suddenly Wendy understood, there was no oxygen in here, Wendy felt her throat begin to burn and the corners of vision became blurry. She fell to her knees and heard Clyde hit the ground next to her. Wendy desperately tried to suck in air, this only made her throat burn more with pain, slowly Wendy closed her eyes, at least she got to see Stan again she thought as her eyes closed fully.

Wendy awoke. She was lying in a white room with no apparent walls of ceiling, around her Bebe and Clyde started to get to stir. She looked up to see Kenny standing up staring directly past Wendy his eyes cold. Wendy turned to see what he staring so intently at. Behind her stood a man in a black cape and hood, which so deeply contrasted the encasing white that surrounded them, he held in his hand a wooden clip board and in his other a feather quill.

"Mr McCormick, your back, splendid. Are we using our loop hole again?" said a blank voice devoid of emotion from under the hood.

"Who are you?" Wendy said standing up and walking towards the figure.

"ahh and you are" the hood looked down towards its clipboard. "Mrs. Testuarburger, well I am the being that keeps record of those passing to the next plain. I sense you wish to know about my attire; yes well this is the closest thing I could find in your culture that matched my role." The robed figure said gesturing with a robed hand to its self. "No doubt you wish to know where you are, you are nowhere, time and space do not exist here. Though there however." He said this gesturing with a robed hand to a plain wooden door behind him, which Wendy had not noticed. "Is the next plain, the next great adventure you might call it. No I don't know what's though there I merely record who enters though it." He finished retuning his hooded face to Wendy.

"Show your face." Wendy said her voice harsh, Clyde and Bebe began to stir. The figure nodded and reached for its head and slowly pulled back its hood, underneath was a plain faced man, with plain brown hair and eyes, his eyes showed no emotion nor did his face as he spoke.

"Very good do you wish to leave with Mr. McCormick then?" The man said gesturing to Kenny, who glared back.

"What do you mean?" Wendy said, turning from Kenny and back to the strange man.

"Well Mr. McCormick, has access to a rather troublesome loophole, that allows him to return to his recently deceased body, no matter what fate it came to." The man said his face still remaining blank.

"Yeah, we will be using it." Kenny said his voice stony cold, a look of hatred focused on the strange man.

"I believed you would." Said the man as he raised his quill and started to write on the clipboard.

"Wait!" Wendy shouted, Clyde and Bebe had now started to raised themselves from the spotless white floor, surprised looks on their faces as they glanced around the white room. "Can you bring people back?" Wendy asked stepping closer to the hooded man a pleading look in her eyes.

"I can but why would I?" replied the man his blank eyes bore into Wendy's.

"Wendy don't" She heard Kenny growl from behind her, she glanced back and saw his eyes still locked onto the robed man.

"Because I asked you to." Wendy said as she turned to face the man, her voice commanding.

"What right do you have to command me?" the man asked in his monotone, voice, his blank pupils still locked with Wendy's.

"What right do you have to deny me? I loved Stan Marsh and I want him back." Wendy shouted, rage building up inside her, as she clenched her fist, she glared into the man's eyes. He glanced down at his clipboard then back to Wendy his expression still blank.

"You will find another mate." He sated blankly.

"NO! I love him."|Wendy glared back. She heard Kenny make an angry growling noise from behind; she also heard Bebe suck in a surprised breath. "I will trade places with him if I have to, I will give up my life so he can have his back, my life without him is nothing." The robed man broke eye contact, and glanced down at his clipboard.

"Stan Marsh you say." Wendy nodded; The man returned his gazed to her. "He will be returned to you, at the place he calls home. Do not disappoint me Mrs Testuarburger." He said as he made a note on his clipboard." Now return with Mr McCormick" Wendy turned to Kenny to see him pull out a small rusty key, Bebe and Clyde continued to stare at the robed man, disbelieving expressions on their faces. Kenny turned his back to Wendy, and put the small rusty key in a large metal door, that Wendy could swear had not been their seconds ago. The door opened to revel complete blackness.

"Ok lets go. Kenny said his eyes darting from Wendy to the hooded man. Bebe and Clyde quickly turned and left being swallowed up the blackness inside the door. Kenny gestured for Wendy to do the same.

"Will we remember this? Has this been a dream?" Wendy said turning to the man that had now retuned his hood to his face.

"Of course this has been a dream Mrs Testuarburger. But who ever said dreams aren't real." He said in his monotone voice. Wendy turned to Kenny, he gestured for her to walk through the door, as she turned and ran for the door eager to return, her beret flew from her head, before she realised it was gone however she was already racing into the blackness followed by Kenny.

Wendy was suddenly thrust back in her body she quickly opened her eyes she was laying on the floor inside of the alien ship, things bursting into glowing balls of blue light all around her.

"Wendy get up come on!" She heard Bebe plead, and she felt herself being shaken. Wendy hurriedly jumped up. She was face to face with Bebe, a look of relief on her face. "Come on!" With that Bebe sprinted off away from the exploding core, Wendy hot on her heels. Wendy looked past Bebe to see Clyde running slightly ahead of her and Kenny in the lead he shouted into a small black radio. Around them Wendy saw the alien invaders, lying on the floor gasping for air, Wendy felt no pity towards them. They raced thought a metal arch way into a rock tunnel. Loud screeches could be heard coming from behind them.

"TRACK US!" Wendy heard Kenny shout into the radio, his voice angry and desperate.

They thundered down a rock hallway, Kenny still shouting at the radio. Until they reached an empty hanger bay. They all stopped and gasped for air behind them the sound of explosion could be heard getting closer.

"Shit Kyle just get here!" Kenny shouted into the radio, Clyde panted next to him, and slowly raised his head.

"How did we survive?" he said in between gulps of air. Wendy looked at Kenny, he shook his head.

"That weakened area of the comet the lasers made collapsed just in time and let in oxygen." He said glancing at Clyde , that had his eyes on the floor as he sucked in gulps of air, he turned to Wendy and raised his finger to his mouth, giving her the shh signal.

"Well how we are getting out" Bebe said resting herself on Wendy as she heaved in huge mouthfuls of air. The sound of explosions grew louder behind them.

"Kyle should get here" Kenny said looking desperately towards the hanger bay entrance. Almost on cue a Blackhawk helicopter soared thought the opening, it hull covered in burn marks, it hovered just in front of them, A side door flew open three people stood there rifles raised, breathing masks around their heads, The tallest of them desperately gestured for them to get on. The four of them wasted no time in running to the helicopter and jumping on, with that the aircraft hurriedly took off, it engine working furiously, to get them away in time, Wendy clung to the door handle, urging the craft to go faster, as glowing blue cracks started to appear on the comets surface, then without warning, they burst open liquid blue light spilling out. The comet crumbled inwards, the blue light started to expand. Wendy felt the heat from the expanding blue ball touch her face. She heard Clyde cheer behind her. Wendy let out a sigh of relief the blue ball started to recede as the helicopter soared away from it. Below her Wendy saw the city that had been her home for so long, she almost felt sad about leaving it. Where would she live now she thought. Her pondering was broken by a smacking sound behind her. She turned around to see Kyle reeling backwards clutching his nose, his helmet fell off to revel, a mess of short cut curly fire red hair. She saw Kenny draw back his fist, his blonde hair had fallen over his eyes.

"That's for not coming sooner." Kenny growled.

"R'm morry." Kyle said still clutching his nose.

"And this is for coming" He said as he pulled Kyle in a strong hug. Wendy heard Kyle let out a shaky laugh.

Wendy sighed. Has what she seen been real, had she really spoken to a man dressed as death? She heard someone move to stand beside her, she turned to see Kenny watching the burned out city pass underneath them with her.

"What you saw was real." Kenny whispered not looking at her, as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Do you think this means Stan's alive?" Wendy whispered back, almost afraid to say it, afraid that if she started to believe it would shatter in front of her.

"I don't know, but if you want proof it happened. Where's your Bert?" Kenny said looking up at Wendy, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Wendy quickly reached up to the top of her head and clutched around, she only felt her tangled black hair. She smiled slightly.

"Maybe it is real." She said looking at Kenny, he smiled back slightly.

"Then you know where we need to go." He said as he returned to looking out at the landscape fly past them, Wendy nodded and turned around.

"Kyle, fly us back to South Park." Wendy said her eyes locking with Kyle as his expanded with surprise.

"Wendy? Your, oh my god, erm yeah ok" Kyle stammered unsure how to respond, instead he just stumbled toward the cockpit of the helicopter.

Hours past of the helicopter soaring past, towns, fields and the occasional city. Wendy silently drank it in, Kyle and Bebe had tried to ask her about how she had survived, she just shrugged, in the end they decided to listen to Kenny recite how they had escape from the alien ship, and Clyde counting how many medals he should get. Eventually some familiar mountains rose up in the distance, Wendy began to count the minutes till they landed in South Park. 45 minutes later the helicopter touched down on a misty South Park main street, Wendy guessed it was early morning, her, Bebe, Clyde, Kenny and Kyle jumped down from the helicopter, Wendy heard Bebe and Kenny exchange comments about how much they had missed the town, Wendy didn't share her thoughts, she was busy scanning the mist for a familiar figure. He said he would be at the place he called home, she thought, surely this was home to Stan. Maybe it had just been a dream. Then in the distant mist Wendy saw a figure running towards them, excitement shot though Wendy she began to run towards the figure to, she heard the surprised gasp's of the people following her. As she ran towards the figure, he slowly crystallized out of the mist. Stan Marsh looked confused, but very much alive! Wendy flew into his arms, he let out a surprised sort of sound.

"Wendy? Who-what happened?" he said, looking her in the eye, confusion and happiness twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Just hug me." Wendy said grabbing him harder.

"I can do better than that." He smiled. Then he kissed her grabbing the back of her head as she fell into the kiss. Eventually they broke apart, a goofy smile on both their faces.

"oh yeah I found this in my pocket it's for you." He said, still smiling, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lumpy brown paper package. Wendy curiously took it from him and unwrapped it. Out fell her pink Beret and a crinkled slip of paper, written on the paper in a writing that must have been made by a quill was the following.

"Dear Mrs. W Testuarburger

You left you charming little hat in my domain. I have chosen to return it to you much like another item of yours which you must have discovered if you are reading this. I do hope for your sake that this love venture that you so, elegantly explained to me works out. If it does not it would have been a tremendous waste of my energy, so please do follow though. I will be keeping tabs on your progress naturally.

Yours sincerely.

Death (or whatever name you chose to give me).

P.s: Do tell Mr. McCormick that his loophole will soon expire."

Wendy let out a small surprised gasp as she read this, and clutched her Bert. Stan leaned over her shoulder to read the letter as well,

"What the hell?" he said screwing up his face as he read the letter. Wendy laughed and shoved the letter into her pocket.

"Nothing" she said as she grabbed Stan hugged him again. Behind them she heard the others walk up to them, some clapping, other gasping with surprise, at last Wendy was home.

After many difficult questions about how Stan was alive and how he had ended up back in South Park, to which Stan was none the wiser. The town of south Park awoke, to one of the happiest days in the towns recent history, those they thought dead where alive and the December war had ended. Later in the spring, Wendy Testuarburger was no more, she became Wendy Marsh. Stan and Wendy lived together for many years, happy though out, they had children, to which they would tell a great story of heroism and love, the story of their family. When the day came for Wendy and Stan to return to the man in the black cloak, together they walked past him hand in hand onto the next story of their lives. Wendy could have sworn that under that black hood she saw a satisfied smile.

**And thats it :D, I hope you all enjoyed it, as I said at the start let me know what you thought and if you want me to write anything else and if so what would you like it to be about :P. PEACE OFF!**


End file.
